Dreamer Adventure
by doggywoods
Summary: The back story of the main villains of 'The rise of the Dark Dreamers'. From 2 years before the story onward on how they came to be and what they all had to go through together.


_Chapter 1_

**Mystical Ties**

* * *

"You filthy, unconsecrated vermin! How dare you speak to me that way," Maleficent scolded, her dark eyes trying to pierce through my soul.

"You'd think that an evil empress would know what she is doing, bringing despair and all. All you want to do is to go and destroy each world without trying to get any of the rewards. No one even knows what you did." I smiled at her, like I had barely a care in the world.

"I could destroy you if I wanted to It would only take a wave of my staff," she growled. "You are not even worth my time."

"You can't kill fear, Maleficent." I pronounced.

"Get out of my sight!" she cried! "Hades, take this fool out of my castle!"

"Hey take it easy with the orders! Geez, pal, I suggest you move before she turns you into a rat or something. Take it from me, the lady goes to some extremes," he said to me as I turned around and headed to the door. I never even wanted to be in the group, not really, they all treated me like garbage, excluding Hades. Even though I am the stronger one, I was supposed to rule the worlds of my own accord.

Quietly I walked down the long and airy passages just wanting to disappear in the shadows that surround me. The flickering fire on the walls engulf me in whole, of peace and sorrow. The worlds have never like me but that was ok, I was to be feared. My magic is great and my creations greater. I would show them one day, I will find a way to be on top and then Maleficent would bow down to me, her elder.

"Hey bud, what was with you today?" Hades asked. "You aren't usually like that at all. Did you have to make her so mad? That witch was on fire."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back once more to finish the job. I'll be ok, I always have." I grinned before moving into the shadows, letting them surround me as I disappeared without a trace. I could hear Hades's voice saying "Things are going to be boring without you man" before I left the castle and vanished without a sound.

. . .

The rain was crashing down as I knocked on every door, trying to find shelter. I believed it had only been a few months that I had been on my own. There had been no contact from Maleficent, or anyone else form the group. I would still notice stars blinking out one by one, as their plan jumped into action. I would insure their plan failed, if not by my hands, then another.

I knocked on the next door, it quietly open and a young woman with long red hair greeted me with worried eyes. "Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked plainly.

"Do you have a place for me to stay for the night?" I asked.

She stared for a minute than shook her head saying, "Sorry, I have guests." I nodded and went on my way.

The rain was a lot more miserable than usual. I had finally finished the street and went to the two large street lamps in the middle of the square. I sat down underneath and watched the rain bounced off the cobble stones. "Achoo!" I looked around and saw a young female on the side of a building. I got up and walked towards the figure. She was curled into a ball, holding a cat up to her face, her clothes were ratted and she looked very thin with brown spots down her arms. It looked as if she had been crying for sometime. I looked down at her, "What's the matter, little one?" I asked thinking she must only be no more than 8 years old.

She looked up at me as her long brown hair fell away, and I was engulfed by her beautiful emerald eyes. They were divided in sorrow and grief not one hint of happiness. She held to her cat closer as I noticed she was covered in blood. Rising her head, she tried to speak but fell into crying instead. I couched down and looked at the cat; it had bite marks all over it's body and fir matted and ripped out in some areas. There was no movement.

I was shocked for a minute, the girl mystified me, I wanted to know her, I wanted to see if she was ok. But selfish part of wanted to keep going, trying to find a place to stay, to forget this girl and forget her story. But than the adult in wanted to see the hatred rise in her eyes. I grip my jacket and wrapped it around her, getting more socked by the minute as she tired fully looked up at me. Begging me not to go anywhere and to stay with her forever. I stood up and reach out my hand, jestering to come with me. She looked down at her cat and got up holding it closer to her. I got down to her level and looked at it. I showed her next to one of the trees and started to quietly dig a small hole for the poor creature. When I was finished I quietly nodded towards the ground and with one final hug she put her beloved cat in to the grave. As we walked away, I could feel her waver as we moved silently through the street while the rain softly fell.


End file.
